


Over

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Fights, Gen, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki knew it was time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February for my Whedonland Death Big Bang, and then I forgot about the file and just rediscovered it. ;P

Nikki glared at the smirking vampire and for a brief moment she knew; he was the one who would end her. She'd felt the weariness growing heavily in her bones these last months- felt each fight take more and more out of her.

She'd fought for seven years - a record few ever reached, according to Crowley. She attributed most of her longevity to Robin, but even her love of him was starting to burn up in the fire of slaying.

Now, looking down at the cocky blond bastard she'd pinned, Nikki knew that it was time. She wanted it to just be over.


End file.
